


The Wrath of Lily Evans

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Lily gets angry and takes revenge, Marauders prank Lily, Snarky Sirius, Wimpy Peter, Wise Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: The Marauder's prank Lily Evans, but what will they do when she loses her temper and bites back?





	The Wrath of Lily Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
> 
> Home Economics and Domestic Magic Task 1: Write about someone with a fiery or explosive personality.
> 
> Word Count: 438

Lily Evans minded her own business as she walked out of Herbology at the end of the school day. The sun was shining, and now she could enjoy it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Evans," a familiar voice shouted to her.

The voice belonged to James Potter. Lily scowled and turned around. "What do you . . ."

Before she could catch on, water hit her in every direction, landing and dripping all over her body, covering her from head to toe. Lily squealed and moved her hands to cover her now see through shirt. The four idiots laughed and clapped like they were the wittiest beings on Earth.

Something inside Lily snapped, and she pulled out her wand, drying herself instantly before turning it on James. She stormed closer to him and heard him gulp. "Don't blame me! Sirius planned it!"

"Did not!"

"I don't care! I'm starting with you, Potter, and then I'll worry about your friends!"

"It was just a joke, Lil." James gave her his best puppy dog eyes, and she rolled hers. As if his big brown eyes were going to help him now.

"This is why you should never mess with a redhead," Remus told them wisely.

"Quiet, Remus. I'll get to you later. Tarantellegra!" she shouted. A green light came out of her wand and hit James squarely in the chest. James started to dance wildly in a manner that reminded Lily of her dad on the dancefloor after too many pints. She giggled. "That's it, Potter! Shake those hips."

"I'll get you back for this, Evans!" James said as he danced down the corridor trying and failing to hold onto the wall as he went.

"I'm sure you will, Potter!"

She put her wand away and turned to the others. Sirius looked amused as he held Peter in place to stop him from running away. Remus looked down at the floor, but she saw the ghost of a smile.

"Give it your best shot, Evans," Sirius told her.

"Oh no, Sirius. That would be too predictable. It could be tomorrow, or even in a month, but I will get you back. Be ready."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You're a firecracker, aren't you? No wonder James is so mad about you."

Lily blushed as she walked away from them, but she pushed thoughts of James out of her mind. Sirius had a Quidditch match against Slytherin coming up, and she thought he would look very fetching with green hair for the event. Now, she just had to bide her time.


End file.
